


Атмосфера

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Atmospheric, Comfort No Hurt, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: − Мне очень жаль, джентльмены, но у нас только четыре комнаты, и три из них уже заняты. Вам придётся разделить друг с другом ту, что у нас осталась.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Атмосфера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Atmospheric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626912) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



− Мне очень жаль, джентльмены, но у нас только четыре комнаты, и три из них уже заняты. Вам придётся разделить друг с другом ту, что у нас осталась. В комнате есть большая кровать, так что вы должны устроиться на ночь достаточно хорошо, но нет камина.

Холмс взглянул на меня в середине монолога словоохотливого трактирщика. На подвижных чертах его лица промелькнуло полунасмешливое, полузадушенное выражение и тут же исчезло.

− Я уверен, что всё будет хорошо, − заверил я мужчину. − Мы благодарны, что у вас осталась комната, иначе нам пришлось бы искать другую деревню.

Трактирщик фыркнул. 

− Вы бы промокли до нитки, прежде чем добрались до Хилстон-он-Форда, ведь надвигается гроза. Вам будет лучше всего здесь, в Хилстон-Сент-Мэри.

− Не сомневаюсь, − согласился я. Глубоко вздохнув, я улыбнулся аромату, который чувствовал. − И если верить моему носу, вряд ли мы найдём там ужин лучше.

Мужчина ухмыльнулся, и все следы беспокойства и досады на его лице исчезли. 

− В этом вы не ошибаетесь и скоро убедитесь. Не беспокойтесь, джентльмены, к тому времени, как вы закончите с едой, я приготовлю вам свежее постельное белье и несколько дополнительных одеял. Сегодня ночью будет холодно.

− Прелестная деревенская гостиница, − заметил Холмс так тихо, что только я мог его расслышать. Лёгкий сарказм был смягчён едва заметной улыбкой. − Но это гораздо лучше, чем оказаться под дождём, я полагаю. − Порывы ветра швыряли первые капли дождя в окна достаточно сильно, чтобы их было слышно сквозь низкие голоса, доносившиеся из комнаты, служившей одновременно столовой, общей комнатой и пабом, подчёркивая его точку зрения.

− Как я уже говорил, мы останавливались в местах и похуже.

− Совершенно верно. И, возможно, есть преимущества в том, чтобы у нас было немного времени подумать над тем, что мы нашли.

− Надеюсь, после ужина?

Улыбка Холмса стала ещё шире. 

− Конечно.

Мы с Холмсом отлично поужинали. Мой друг не всегда ел во время работы над делом, но успех дневных расследований вкупе с невозможностью продвинуться дальше в этот вечер сделали его сравнительно спокойным. Ел он мало, но хорошо. Мы дружески болтали на самые разные темы, как это часто бывало.

Трактирщик сдержал своё слово. К тому времени, как мы поднялись по узкой лестнице в нашу комнату, кровать была не только застелена несколькими дополнительными одеялами, в ногах ещё обнаружилась древняя грелка. Комната была простой и не слишком большой, с кроватью, занимающей большую часть пространства. В углу нашлось место для саквояжа, а простой умывальник с зеркалом и кувшин предоставили нам не только способ смыть всю грязь, но ещё и возможность побриться утром.

В комнате уже было прохладно. Мы быстро приготовились ко сну. Я повернул ключ в простом дверном замке, прежде чем забраться в постель рядом с Холмсом, который полулежал, подперев голову подушкой. Он наклонился и выключил единственную лампу, оставив комнату в темноте.

Только тогда он обнял меня, притянул к себе и положил мою голову себе на грудь, осторожно баюкая, чтобы не напрягать больное плечо, когда я обхватил его за талию. Одной рукой он нежно и ритмично проводил по моим волосам.

Он ничего не сказал. Я знал, что он не будет спать ещё несколько часов, если вообще будет спать, его разум будет занят делом, но его тело будет спокойно рядом со мной. Оказавшись в безопасности в объятиях моего самого дорогого друга, я заснул под шум дождя, барабанящего по стеклу, и под прикосновение руки Холмса к моим волосам.


End file.
